Taking Chances
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: 35 years into the Future and Kurt and Blaine Had a Daughter. Demetria Hummel-Anderson Is Attending William McKinley High School and Will be having many Obstacles. Will the New Directions Change her life forever? Best that I can Come up with R&R please
1. Last day of Summer

**Title: Taking Chances**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Rating: PG 13 for now**

**Summary: 35 years into the Future and Kurt and Blaine Had a Daughter. Demetria Hummel-Anderson Is Attending William McKinley High School and Will be having many Obstacles. Will the New Directions Change her life forever? (Best that I can Come up with)**

**A/N: I just came up with this Idea at school and Wanted to test it out. And Rachel Berry is the New Choir teacher with the Assistance of Mercedes Jones-Evans. :) So At least some of the old New Directions are still Connected. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I am Not Ryan Murphy so Looks like I don't own Glee... *Depression* **

**Enjoy.**

*Demetria's POV*

This year I will be Attending William McKinley Highschool, Where My Aunt Rachel will be Teaching. Papa(Blaine) said that she will be coming by every mourning to Pick me up and Take me home. So they can save gas. Today is the last day of Summer and I am super nervous about Highschool.

"Hey Sweetie, What'cha thinkin about?" Daddy(Kurt) asked. Plopping next to me on the Sofa.

"Highschool." I said. I think he could tell I was Nervous.

"Well, McKinley Is okay there's nothing to worry about. You have your Aunt Rachel to talk to and My Best friend Mercedes, She's Mrs. Evans. So if your ever in any trouble at school you can talk to them Or call me or Papa. But anyways, Papa and I were thinking about visiting Grandpa and Grandma later. Do you wanna come?" Daddy asked me.

"That sounds great." I said Smiling.

"Were leaving in 20 minutes so why don't you go Get ready." Daddy said getting up and walking into the Kitchen. I went to my room and Got ready to leave.

**Glee! **

"Dad, Carole!" Daddy hugged them Both. Papa did the Same.

"Where's my Grand Daughter Heard she turned 15!" Grandpa Burt said excitedly.

"Right here, Grandpa." I smiled. He gave me a big hug.

"Hi Grandma." I gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." She said. We went in the House.

"So tomarrow is your first day of Highschool?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah..." I said not so thrilled about it.

"Well, You don't seem to happy about it." Papa said.

"I'm Happy yet again I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Why, are you nervous?" Daddy asked taking a hold of my hand.

"Because... B-because I'm afraid." I said.

"Demi, You don't need to be scared." Daddy said.

"Oh really, I don't need to be scared? Daddy I'm starting Highschool. I will be a freshman, And that means Freshmeat. I'll be bullied." I said almost in a yelling tone.

"Will just let you guys talk with her alone." Grandma Carole said walking into a different room with Grandpa Burt.

"No you won't. Aunt Rachel is there, She's got your back and She has people there Keeping in eye on you too. Mrs. Evans will be there also. You already know this." Papa explained. I Let out a Shaky sigh.

"I guess your right. I'll be fine." I said.

"Good Girl." Papa said and Kissed me on the Forehead.

"Are you guys staying for Dinner?" Asked Grandma. Daddy looked at his Watch.

"Sure we will. If it isn't a bother." Daddy said.

"It's never a Bother." Grandma said smiling.

**Glee!**

That night I had went to Bed still worried about tomarrow. But then I started thinking about all the extra Ciricular Activities I could do. Like Glee Club, I love to sing. Later that night, All my thought's Had put me to sleep.

**Alright I hope you liked it. If you have any Ideas let me know. And Let me know of How you think of Demetria.. :D. Please leave a review, It would mean alot. :) Lessthanthree.**

**~Scout. **


	2. Worst first day ever

**Title: Taking Chances**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Rating: PG 13 for now**

**So new chapter Of Course. I hope you like it and Please review at the End. Thank you so Much! Lessthanthree Always. **

**Disclaimer: Last Chapter I told you I wasn't Ryan Murphy, So I definatley don't own Glee. I wasn't speaking in a Different Language So I hope you know now That I own none of Glee. This... Is only for Entertainment.**

Some Warnings: Bullying Homophobia

**So... Enjoy.**

**PS. This is still Demetria's POV**

My Alarm had gone of at exactly 5:30. Papa and Daddy aren't up yet. They get up at Six. And Aunt Rachel should be here at 6:30. I put on my Black tank top and Put on my Black and Red Stripped Over the shoulder Shirt on. And Put some Grey skinnys on also. I then threw on my Silver high tops. I didn't even bother to take a Shower, I figured I could take one After school. I looked to my Alarm Clock again. It's 5:40. C'mon clock Move faster. I heard a Buzzing sound. It was my Cell phone. Who the Heck is Texting me at 5:40 in the mourning? Oh Stacy would text me at this time, Really Stace?

_Heyy, Excited for school? -S_

_No! I'm so Nervous. I'm so nervous, I'm shaking.- D_

_Don't be nervous. You'll be fine, So will I. :) So what are you doing up so Early?- S_

_I'm always up at this Time. Except for summers, lol. Your never up at this time. You get up at 6:30, Usually.- D_

_I know it's Odd. My alarm clock was set for some reason and Now I can't go back to sleep.- S_

_Wow, Awkward... - D_

_So you wanna Ride to school today? Cause As you know I turned 16 Last August and got my Drivers lisence. My dad bought me a Sports car. So do you?- S_

_Can't, Sorry. My Aunt Rachel is taking me. She's working At school now. But I don't know what Job she took.- D_

_Oh well this will be Interesting.- S_

_Don't you dare get any Ideas Stace!- D_

_I'm just kidding. Gosh, You take everything so seriously.- S_

_Oh SU!- D_

_Shut don't go up Prices do so take my Advice and Shut up too.- S_

"Demi, Breakfast!" Daddy called.

"I'll be down in a Minute!" I called back.

_That's so Old Stace, And you know it. But I gtg. Daddy called me for Breakfast. C ya Skool!- D_

_K ttylxox!- S_

I turned off my Phone and Put it in my Pocket. I grabbed my Bag and Ran downstares.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Papa. What's for breakfast?" I asked. Hopping on a Kitchen bar Stool.

"Cheese Omelets." Daddy said.

"Those are best. I love them." I said.

"Well, Someone's more Cheery this mourning." Papa said Ruffeling my hair, Causing to make it a Mess.

"Papa, Stop that. Now my hair is messed up." I complained, Trying to fix my hair. Daddy just Giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a Frown.

"Nothing sweety. Your just like me. I hated it when people messed up my hair." Daddy smiled, Putting in Omelet on my plate. I took a Couple bites and Poured myself a glass of O.J. And took a Drink. For about 10 more minutes we sat at the Table and Ate. I then heard a few knocks on the door.

"It's Open Rachel!" Papa yelled. The door open. Aunt Rachel appeared.

"Mmmhmm. What smells so good?" Asked Aunt Rachel.

"Daddy's Cheese Omelets." I answered.

"Ready for your first Day, Demi?" Aunt Rachel Asked.

"Yeah, Sure. Where is Jayla and Lucas? I thought they would be with you since you know there in High school two." I asked her.

"They caught a Ride with there friends. So it's just you and me." Aunt Rachel said Smiling.

"Finn's already at work?" Daddy asked with a Curious work.

"He sleeps for about a Half hour before he has to start getting ready for work. He has his own car." Explained Rachel.

"Okay. Well, You guys should get going. It's 7 O' clock." Daddy said.

"Crap. Well then will just get out of your way and Get going. You all ready Demi?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"I've been ready Since 5:30." I replied.

"Call us if you need anything, Okay?" Daddy asked me.

"Yeah I will, I promise." I said crossing my heart. I gave daddy and Papa a hug and Kiss goodbye before I left with Aunt Rachel/

**Glee!**

"Aunt Rachel, What Job did you get at McKinley?" I asked.

"Well, My old Choir teacher retired and Asked if I could take over and I said yes. Princible Figgins was Okay with it. So I'm the new Choir teacher." Aunt Rachel explained.

"Oh I just wanted to know." I simply told her.

"Will you be Auditioning? I've heard you sing before." Aunt Rachel said.

"I don't know." I said.

"I think you should. Glee club would be a good thing for you." Aunt Rachel Encouraged.

"I might. Just need to think about it. Is Jayla and Lucas in Glee?" I asked out of Curiosity.

"Jayla was in Glee but she Quit last year. And Lucas said he wanted to try Glee instead of Football this year." Explained Aunt Rachel. We pulled into the Big parking lot that led to McKinley High. She pulled into a praking Spot.

"I'm gonna go find Stacy. See ya later Aunt Rachel." I said hopping out of the Car. This school was huge, I thought, While looking at it. Just looking at it made me nervous. My phone buzzed, It was stace... Again.

_I'm in the Cafeteria with Jen and Ashley- S_

_Kay, Shall I meet you in there?- D_

_Yeah sure. :) -S_

_Wait, Who is Jen and Ashley?- D_

_Girls that I met, They're really cool. I think you'll like them.- S_

_Are you sure? What if they don't like me?- D_

_I'm pretty sure they will.- S_

_K. B there in a min.- D_

_Kk- S_

I put my phone back in my Pocket. I put my hand on the Door handle and Pushed into the School. This was it, Highschool, No turning back. I bit my lip. But then I stopped because I didn't want to make it Bleed or anything. When I walked into the School cafetria, They were so many people. I think I maybe Clausterphobic. I then heard someone call for me.

"Yo, Demi!" I turned around to see Stacy with two other Girls. I ran over too her.

"Hey Stace." I greeted her.

"Jen, Ashley, This is one of my best friends, Demetria Hummel-Anderson. She likes to be called Demi." Stacy introduced me to them. The two girls looked at me and Slightly smiled. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey your last names sound familiar." That Jen girl said.

"Okay. Good to know." I said nodding my head.

"So you joining anything this year, Demi?" Ashley asked.

"I might, You guys?" I asked.

"I'm totally going for Cheerios." Jen said.

"So am I!" Ashley said.

"Well, I was actually thinking about Joining Glee." I said. That made all three girls stop talking and Snapped there heads towards me.

"Dem, Are you kidding me? Glee is for loosers." Stacy said. I have never heard her talk like that before, I was quiet shocked to hear that From her.

"So your calling me a Looser?" I asked her, Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Oh my god she's crying." Laughed Jen.

"No, I'm not calling you A looser, Your my best friend. I would never. Jen stop laughing, She gets hurt easily." Stacy Explained.

"Okay I'll let it go this time." I said wiping my eyes.

"So are you going to Join Cheerios, With me and the girls?" Stacy asked.

"No, I don't really like the whole Cheerleading thing." I explained.

"Oh that's okay, Then I'll just do without you." Stacy said.

"But we usually do everything together. That's what best friends do." Demi said.

"So... Your joining that Lame Glee Club. I can join Cheerios, Can't we do something seperate for Once?" She asked with an Attitude. If you heard that Crack, It was my heart. That did actually hurt me. She was my only friend in middle school well besides Jasmine Evans. but I didn't have many Because people thought I was Gay Because well, People knew I had two gay dads. I can't believe Stace say something like that.

"You know what... Fine. You do what you want, I'll do what I want. Have fun with your new best friends." I said. Now I know that may have been a bit harsh, But C'mon you knew why.

"Demi!" Stacy called. But it was too late the bell had already rung and Everybody was off too there first Class.

**Glee!**

My first Class was Science and I had failed to get there on time.

"Demetria Hummel-Anderson." The teacher called.

"Here, Oh and I like to be Called Demi." I told her.

"Your last name sounds familiar. Is your Fathers Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" She asked me. I nodded nervously. Everybody Stared at me.

"Her dad's are Fags?" A jock called.

"That's sad." Someone else said.

"Your fathers should die. Un Natural." Another person said. Nobody knew how bad this was hurting me. The teacher had done nothing about it. I picked up my stuff as soon as everybody started yelling, I ran out. I couldn't listen to it anymore. After I slammed the door, I let the tears fall. I walked into the rest room. I took a shakey breath. I heard a toilet flush, God I hope I don't get introuble.

"Demi? Is that you?" I reconized it has Aunt Rachel's Voice.

"Y-yeah." I said and Sniffeled.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What happened?" She asked, she put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"I just want my d-daddies." I cried, but not loudly. Aunt Rachel Hugged me.

"I'll call them. you can come to the Choir room with me." Aunt Rachel Said.

**Glee! **

"Honey what happened?" Daddy walked into the Choir room, worried. Papa wasn't with him. So that meant he was at work. I didn't care. I hugged daddy and Cried.

"Daddy." I said.

"What happened?" He asked calmly this time.

"T-they were saying mean things about you and Papa." I cried. Rachel gave me a Sympathy look. I really hate sympathy though.

"You wanna tell me what they said?" Daddy asked. I shook my head.

"Then will just, Go home." He said. I nodded. Later that Day we went Home. I decided to Sleep all day come down for dinner and Again go to bed. This has been the worst first day of school ever.

**Well, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be about the New Directions. So How do you think of Stacy? Like her? Hate Her? What about the Story itself? But yeah Any Ideas let me know. I really hope you liked it. :) Please leave a review at the end. Thanks so much Lessthanthree. **


	3. Duet time!

**Taking Chances Chapter 3. Please Review! :) New Directions and Mercedes Jones-Evans, Should be featured in this Chapter. I hope you like this Chapter and if you got any Ideas, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Wtf? I ain't ryan Murphy so aI don't own Glee. I dont own the Song No One(Aly&Aj)**

**Warnings: Little bit of Bullying but just one mean Word. :/**

**A/N: Yes this is Still in Demetria's POV!**

**Enjoy...**

"So I heard something Happened at school Yesterday?" Papa said at the Breakfast table. I looked up from my plate and nodded a little.

"You wanna tell me what Happened?" Asked Papa. I shook my head, I didn't want them to know. What the Kids said really hurt me.

"She didn't tell me yesterday Either Blaine. Maybe we should just Let it go." Daddy said. The Door Opened around 6:30 again this Mourning. It was Aunt Rachel and Aunt Cedes, I know she wasn't my Aunt Biologically but When Daddy and Aunt Cedes were in high school they were practically like Family.

"Good Mourning." Greeted Aunt Rachel.

"Mourning." I said still kind of upset about yesterday.

"Hey Demi I haven't seen you since July." Aunt Cedes said.

"I know... Um, Can we go now?" I asked the two.

"Sure, Sweetheart." Aunt Rachel said.

"Bye Papa, Bye Daddy." I said giving them both a hug goodbye. My phone buzzed, It was Stacy... Again. I ignored it. We exited the House and Went to school.

**Glee!**

I walked in the school. Some people stared and Whispered, But it was all because of yesterday. How will I survive this Dredful place? I asked myself. I ran into someone in a Cheerios Uniform, Realizing that someone Was Stacy. Stacy didn't know it was me who had Accidently bumped into her.

"Hey Watch It Ki- Oh Demi, Didn't know it was you. Sorry. Why haven't you been answering my texts?" Stacy asked.

"I was Sleeping and I've been busy." _And avoiding you. _I thought.

"Too busy Avoiding me, I see. I wanted to tell you a bunch of stuff but got caught up at practice." Stacy said. It was clear that she was Lying to me. Another Cheerio came up to Stacy.

"Stace, C'mon leave this... Looser and Come hang with us." The cheerio said pulling Stacy's Arm.

"Sorry Dem, Gotta go." She said leaving.

"Your always sorry." I whispered. I then felt a hand on my shoulder a Spun around quickly. It was Boy, He was about 5'6 And his Skin was Dark Chocolate. He was Cute.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah I'm Fine. My name Demi." I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Logan." Logan said and Shook it.

"So, You and Stacy are friends?" Logan asked.

"How do you know Stacy?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I'm the Qaurter Back. Football players gotta Know there Cheerleaders right?" He said with his Charming smile.

"I guess. Yes Me and Stacy are kind of Friends, We haven't been talking alot." I explained.

"So your on the Rocks." Logan said.

"I guess you can put it that way. So, Do you sing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Do you?" Logan asked me.

"Of course, All the time, Sometimes. I was thinking about joining Glee." I said.

"That's Cool, You should. My mom is the Co-Director of the Glee Club." He said with a Bright smile. I gasped.

"Your mom is Mrs. Evans?" I asked.

"Yeah She is." Logan said.

"She's Friend's with My Dad's. And The Director is My Aunt." I explained.

"Wow, I guess were gonna get along fine." Logan said smiling. He was so Sweet. I practically fell in love with him already.

"Jasmine never told me she had a Brother. Must of never brought it up." I said.

"Jasmine never told you about me? Okay Awkward." Logan said.

"It's Okay.-" I said but got caught off by the Bell.

"I'll see you later Kay?" Logan said to me. I smiled and Nodded. I was totally in love.

**Glee! **

xxx

"Hey Mom, I have a friend that wants to Audition." He pulled me in the Choir room filled with only 9 Teens.

"Hi Demi. She can definatley Audition." Aunt Cedes said with a huge smile.

"Do you have a song in mind?" My Aunt Rachel asked.

"Yeah, May I use the Guitar?" I asked.

"Of course." Aunt Rachel said. A stool was pulled in front of the Room. I sat upon it. I took a breath.

"The song I will be Auditioning with is No One by Aly and Aj." I Announced. After a few seconds I strummed a Few Notes.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

_[Chorus:]_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_and I tell myself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down?_

_[Chorus:]_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_We are moving through the crowd..._

The Last note Hummed through Room. There was an Applause. I really loved the song, But was it really Audition Material? I mean it was the only song I had in my back pocket.

"Your In." Aunt Rachel Smiled. I gave them back the Guitar. I took my seat in the Back.

"Now, we were Talking about Duets..." Aunt Rachel Started to go back to her lesson. I tuned her out. The only people I could really think about is Logan and Stacy. Logan was really sweet and Stacy, she was being a Bitch. She wasn't Just Bullying me, But she was Hurting me inside really bad. Logan... A Cute Sweet, Charming guy. He would, He could never date a Girl like me. I'm a Freshman, He's Sophmore. He's Popular, I'm a Looser. He has more Friends, I have almost none. I'm not the right girl for him.

"Demi?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You were paired with Jamie for the Duets." She replied.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Me..." A girl with Straight Shoulder legnth Black hair, Said.

"Hi Jamie..." I said. _Awkward. _I thought.

"Alright Guys, Get paired with your partner and And Figure out a Song to do. Winner gets a free breadsticks dinner, On me." Aunt Rachel said, She had told me That this was a tradition. I kind of like it. Everybody gathered to there Partners and Started Chatting.

"So Demi, What song do you wanna Do?" Jamie asked me.

"I Don't know, It depends on who the Artist should Be." I said.

"Well, I see you like Aly and Aj. They have super good songs." Jamie said smiling.

"I love Aly&Aj, We could do a Song by them if you want too?" I Suggested.

"That sounds great. My three favorite songs from them, Is Chemicals React, Like woah, And Rush." Jamie explained.

"I really Love Like woah But Rush is Better. It shows a lot." I said. I really liked the Lyrics and The beat to it.

"Okay, So Maybe we could meet up at each other's houses to Practice." Jamie said.

"You could come to mine Tomorrow. And we can practice in the Auditorium Tomorrow, If you want." I said.

"Of course that would Be great. Um, Hey I think someone is trying to get your Attention." Jamie said pointing behind me. I turned around to see Logan. I smiled, He smiled back. Ugh, I'm falling love. I quickly turned away.

"So, I'll talk to my Dad's and Text you." I explained. Hoping she wouldn't freak out because I have Gay Dad's.

"Sure, Here's my number."Jamie said writing it down and Handing me the Paper.

"Great, Can't wait to work with you." I said smiling. I think were going to be great friends.

**Glee!**

xxx

I was at the Dinner table with my dads. I was thinking about Logan and Trying to listen to my Dads talk at the same time.

"What's with that smile on your face?" Papa asked.

"Well, If you must know, I'm just super happy!" I said. And I wasn't lying. Daddy gasped.

"Ooooooh, Your in love!" Daddy said smiling.

"Pssh, What nooo. Pssh." I said trying to not know what he's talking about.

"Sweetie it's okay to have that Kind of feeling your age. Your daddy Here fell in love with me in Highschool to." Papa said smiling at Daddy. They were just two little Love birds.

"Ooh! Did I tell I auditioned for Glee today, And Of course I did get in. Were doing Duets. Do you think my Duet partner can Come over after Glee tomorrow?" I asked. Daddy looked at Papa. I put my hands together and Whispered.

"Please pleaseplease Papa pleaseeeee?" I did my best Puppy dog look.

"Awww Kurt do you see this right now. It's Adorable. Yeah fine they can come over tomorrow!" Papa said. I blushed when he said my face was Adorable, It was embarrassing.

"Thank you Papa!" I said then took a Bite of my Pasta.

"Use the Music room." Daddy said.

"Okay Daddy!" I said. That night I got the Music together and ready. I took a shower and Went to bed. I dreamed of Logan. And Stacy being thrown Down a well because of her Evilness. :)

**Soooo... What did you think? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. And if you did, You should review. I want Logan and Demi to be together but IDK If they Should. And just to let you know Cedes isn't biologically Related to the Hummel Andersons in Any way. So Logan and Demi will be able to date, So yayy! But yeah, Any Ideas Let me know, I'm always open. Let me know what you think!**

**~Scout. **


	4. Chemicals React

**Taking Chances Chapter 4! Called Chemicals React. So yeah... Anyways Hope you like this Chapter. Please Review! xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: *Looks at Birth Certificate* I'm not Ryan Murphy, I'm just a normal Teenage girl who likes to write Glee! I also Don't own Facebook. **

**Disclaiming Songs: Stereo Hearts(Gym Class Hereos), Ugly(Christina Grimmie), Chemicals React(Aly&Aj)**

**Warnings: Bullying. **

**Enjoy **

I got on my Computer that Mourning At 5:53 and Gotten Another message From Stacy on Facebook. But this time it was A Link to something. I clicked on it, Even though I told myself not to, But I did anyways. It was Website of Course. It was weight watchers.. Wait why the heck would She send me that link? I'll probably find out later on at school anyways. I clicked out the Tab and Signed out of Facebook. I went down for Breakfast. Pancakes and Sasages! With the Option of OJ or Apple Juice**(A/N: I was hungry when I typed that Part.. Don't judge me! lol)**

"Hey get a good night Sleep?" Daddy asked me. I nodded. I looked around the Kitchen and Noticed Papa wasn't in here.

"Where's Papa?" I asked worried.

"He's not feeling well this mourning. Fever." Daddy explained. I felt bad now. Maybe I'll make him a Card later.

"Is Jamie still aloud to come over?" I asked.

"If your father's temerature goes down then I wouldn't mind." Daddy said.

"Okay." I said and Finished eating Breakfast. Later on Aunt Rachel came by to take me to School. I said Goodbye to Daddy and Papa(When he was in his room) And left.

**Glee!**

That mourning when I arrived at school, I went on my search for Stacy. I really wanted to know why she sent me that link.

"Hey Stace." I called her. She was talking to Logan. I paused. She was smiling and Giggling. What a prep. I walked up a little closer.

"I'll see you later then." Stacy smiled and Logan walked Away.

"Hi Stacy." I said.

"Um, Hi Dem." Stacy Greeted.

"So you sent me a Link on Facebook this Mourning, Why did you send me it?" I asked.

"What Link?" She asked. I decided to let it go, It's not like she was trying to start something. At least that's what I thought.

"N-nevermind. Um, So do you wanna hang out sometime? We haven't hanged out since you started Cheerios." I explained.

"Um Sorry I can't." Stacy said.

"Oh okay..." I said and we both went our seperate ways. As I went down the Hallway, I felt as if people were staring at me. Then people started whispering behind my back. I found my Duet partner Jamie. Maybe she knew what was going on.

"Jamie, Do you know what's going on?" I asked her. I was so confused.

"Well, People are just Being Jerks. Stacy and Her friends Started Calling you fat and Making everybody else think that." Jamie admitted. I felt tears swell in my eyes. Why would she... How could she? I can't even think right. I went to the Bathroom and Again let the tears fall. I wiped the tears away and Splashed some water in my Face. Get it together Dem! I said to myself, I'm a Hummel Anderson, Nobody pushes us Around. I said to myself. I took a minute to Breath. The bell rang. Time for Science.

**Glee!**

Lunch time had finally came around. Stacy had invited me to sit with her, But after the Way she treated me. I'd rather sit with Jamie.

I had gotten my Lunch, I still Felt people staring at me or Whispering. It made me feel nervous.

"Hey, You okay?" Jamie asked me as I sat Down. I shrugged. How should I feel? I pushed my tray away from me.

"Don't believe in the Junk Stacy and her friends Say." Jamie told me.

"I don't care." I mumbeled and Walked out of the cafeteria. I heard Stacy and her friends laugh as I leave. I hope she's better off.

**Glee!**

"So Does Anybody have anything Prepared?" Aunt Rachel asked the Glee club that Afternoon.

"Actually, I do." Jamie raised her hand.

"Sure, Come on up." Aunt Cedes said. Jamie got in front of the room and Announced something.

"Rule #1 of being a New Direction, Don't let anybody bring you down." Jamie said.

_Sometimes you look at you _

_and the face you see's not who you want to be_

_everybody's got it together_

_or at least that's what it seems_

_You try to be like, why you try to be like_

_Whatever they like, I know what it feels like_

_It can't keep you up all night,_

_don't let them tell you how to live your life_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Yeah, if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles_

_Oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_She may look better than you, _

_but come on, she's vain, she doesn't have a brain_

_His pants hang lower than yours _

_but he stumbles when he tries to run, no_

_You try to be like why you try to be like_

_Whatever they like I know what it feels like_

_It can't keep you up all night _

_don't let them tell you how to live your life_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Yeah, if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles_

_Oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Who cares what everybody's thinking? no no_

_Who cares? sometimes it's cool to be uncool_

_Who cares if their ship is sinking?_

_It really doesn't matter_

_'cause only you know what's good for you_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Yeah, if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Oh oh, funny how it looks when you switch the roles_

_Oh oh, never know what's underneath until it gets exposed_

_And if they make you feel ugly_

_Just imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

_Imagine everybody in their birthday suits_

She had Dedicate this song to me. I giggled at the words _Imagine everybody in their birthday suits _Omg. This girl was nice. What exactly was I feeling right now? Idk But feels weird. I'll find out later.

"That was great Jamie." Aunt Rachel said.

"Anybody else Before we get the Lesson started?" Asked Aunt Cedes. Logan and Jarred raised there hands. They were Duet partners for the Duet Compitition. Aunt Rachel said they could come up.

"This is our Duet performance..." Logan announced. It was Stereo hearts. One of my Fave songs.

**Logan, **_Jarred, __**Both**_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**

**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**

**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_

_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_

_**Keep it stuck your head, like your favorite tune**_

_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh **_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh __**So sing along to my stereo**_

_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox_

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

**I think finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**

**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

_Oh oh oh oh _**To my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh **_So sing along to my stereo_

**I only pray you never leave me behind **_(Never leave me)_

**Because good music can be so hard to find** _(So hard to find)_

**I take your hand and pull it closer to mine**

**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

Both of the boys were amazing, Along with the rest of the Group I gave them a Standing Ovation. They totally deserved it.

**Glee!**

"Daddies! I'm home." I called in, Walked in with Jamie.

"Hey Sweetheart." Came in Papa voice.

"Papa, Your better!" I said Happily and Gave him a hug.

"This must be Jamie... I'm Demi's Daddy, Kurt." Daddy said holding his hand out for Jamie to shake it. She shook calmly.

"Nice meet you Mr. Anderson." Jamie said.

"You call me Kurt, And that's Blaine over there." Daddy said.

"Okay." Jamie said Calmly.

"Let's go to the Music room now, Jamie." I said and I showed her where the Room was.

"Wow this room is Amazing." Jamie said in amazement.

"Yup." I said.

"Your dad's must love Music." Jamie said Looking at the Piano.

"They Do, In high school they were both In the New Directions. So Do you wanna rehearse now?" I asked.

"Yeah But do you wanna test out a Different song by Aly and Aj to see if were both... Aly&Aj material?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, Yeah sure I guess. What song?" I asked picking up a Electric Guitar.

"Chemicals react." Jamie suggested. Good thing I know that song.

"You or me to Start?" I asked.

"You can." Jamie said.

**Demi **_Jamie __**Both**_

**You make me feel out of my element**

**Like I'm walkin' on broken glass**

**Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion**

**And you're movin' too fast**

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_The chemicals react_

_**The chemicals react**_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside**_

**We cannot deny**

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes **_Crap I just realized exactly what I was Feeling. I'm in love. I'm Screwed.

_**And just like that**_

_The chemicals react _

**The chemicals react **I turned away so I didn't have to look into her eyes. Maybe she didn't feel the same way as I did.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors**_

_**Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning**_

_**Shining down on both of us**_

_**Don't let us lose it **__(don't let us lose it...)_

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**We lived**_

_**We loved**_

_**We hurt**_

_**we jumped**_

_**We're right**_

_**We're wrong**_

_**We're weak**_

_**We're strong**_

_**We lived to love **_I turned around. But she was Facing the other way to... This left me Wondering.

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**Watch the chemicals react**_

_**And just like that**_

_The chemicals react_

**(The chemicals react) **

We ended the Song just like that. I then heard Clapping. The two werent even supposed to be in here. I turned back around and Saw my Dad's at the door way, I thought I shut door.

"You guys, That was Great." Papa said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Hey Jamie, You okay?" Daddy asked the Quiet girl.

"I got to go." Jamie said in a hurry, She grabbed her bag and Left. Papa looked at me. I shrugged.

"Dinner is going to be ready in a little bit." Daddy said and Left the room.

"Everything Okay?" Papa asked me. I felt a tear go down my Cheek. I quickly swiped it off.

"Yeah everything is fine Papa." I walked past him and Went in my room.

**Glee!**

"Kurt, Something's Up." Blaine said to Kurt later that Evening.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"There something Going on between Demi and Jamie." Blaine said.

"We'll just ask Rachel and Mercedes to Spy on them. Then if they find out anything they'll let us know." Kurt explained.

"Your good at this Baby." Blaine said in a Sexy voice.

"I know, Now come over here and Kiss me!" Kurt said.

**I know, Weird way to end things. So what do you think is Going on between Jamie and Demi? And Do you think the Bullying is going to Continue? Or just give thumbs up or down on what you thought of it. Seriously. So If youhave any Ideas, Let me know. :) Thanks for reading. xoxoxo. lessthanthree.**

**~Scout. **


	5. I kissed a Girl

**New Chapter. :) Chapter 5. Called I kissed a girl and I liked it. I think you guys are gonna Like this Chapter. Review At the end Please!**

**Disclaiming: Glee's not Mine. for entertainment only, No profit is Being made.**

**Disclaiming Songs: Secrets By One Republic. How to Love By Little Wayne. Brick by Boring Brick By Paramore. **

**Warnings: Still Bullying. Maybe a Couple Curse words. F/F Kiss. **

**A/N: A Couple of Duets are being Posted in this Chapter. So yeah. I hope you like this. **

I've decided to text Jamie that Mourning.

_Hey Jamie!- D_

_Hey Demi.- J_

_So I was wondering... -D_

_Wondering What?- J_

_I was wondering why you were in such a Hurry to leave a couple days ago?- D_

_I just.. I'll tell ya later.- J_

_Why can't you tell me now, It's only over text message- D_

_Nah, I'll tell ya Later, I promise.- J_

_Okay. So do you wanna come over again?- D_

_Yeah Sure.- J_

_Cool, See you at school then.- D_

_Yup Bye- J_

I put my Phone in my Back Pocket. I put my journal in my bag and went downstares. I didn't want to eat breakfast that mourning and that had made Daddy worried.

"Sweetie, Breakfast is the most Important meal of the Day." Daddy explained.

"I learned all that Stuff in Elementary. But I'm not hungry Okay." I said Sitting on the Couch.

"Hun, Why don't you eat just a little bit?" Papa Asked.

"Fine. I'm probably just going to throw it up later anyways." I mumbeled. I got up and sat at the Counter.

"What did you say?" Daddy asked. He had that worried look on his face, Again.

"Nothing." I said Shaking my head.

"So is Jamie comin over again?" Papa asked me.

"If it's okay with you guys." I said. I cut up my food and Moved it around to make it look like I ate something. But later on I was off to school with Aunt Rachel.

"So how was your mourning?" Aunt Rachel asked.

"Fine." I said sounding not happy.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Nothing is At the moment." I said having a Small Attitude on the side.

"You don't sound okay." Aunt Rachel said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I said Sarcastically.

"Watch It Demi. Aunt Rachel said.

"Whatever." I said Looking out my window.

**Glee!**

Again that Day People usually whispered and Stared. I'm not liking it but, I'm getting used to it. I wanted to go throw up. I entered in the restroom. Little pieces of my Breakfast was Blown out into the toilet. As soon as i flushed it. I thought I could here Stacy and her Crew come in. I quickly Stepped on the Toilet seat. I didn't want them to know I was in here.

"So Stace, You still friends with that Little Slut?" I heard Kayla ask.

"Don't call her that, She's been my Best friend since Second Grade." Stacy explained to them. I smiled slightly. At least she was Still kind of on my side.

"Did you guys See her hair this mourning, It look Crappy." One Girl said.

"She looks a Little bit like big foot, If ya asked me." Jen said. I felt a tear go down my face.

"Maybe she should cut it." Ashley said.

"It'll make her Bald. She'll be Baldy." A girl said, Making the other Girls giggle. I finally didn't feel like standing on this toilet anymore. I stepped out of the Stall. All the girls went Dead silence. After a few minutes had Past, Someone finally spoke. And It was Stacy.

"C'mon guys, I don't wanna be late for history." Stacy said. Practically ignoring me like I wasn't even in the Room. I can't believe she just let them Talk about me like that. As soon as the girls left. I was back in the bathroom Stall...

**Glee!**

Today at Glee at least two Duets were being Performed. The first one was Nina and Hannah They were performing, Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

**Nina **_Hannah __**Both**_

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of the world that she's left behind**

_**It's all about the exposure **__the lens I told her_

**The angles were all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

_**Keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When your head's in the clouds**_

_**Well go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha**_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

**But it was a trick**

**And the clock struck twelve**

**Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

_**Keep your feet on the ground**_

_**When your head's in the clouds**_

_**Well go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

**And I won't believe it**

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

[x2]

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**_

After the two had Finished Leslie and Jacob were the Next Duet to Perform. They did the rock version of How to love

_Leslie _**Jacob **_**Both**_

_**You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck,**_

_**Couldn't ever figure out**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you're in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**For a second you were here**_

_**Now you over there**_

_**It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body**_

_**Like you never had a love**_

_**Never had a love**_

_When you was just a young and your looks were so precious_

_But now your grown up_

_So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older_

_It's seems like you came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

_**See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you're in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**For a second you were here**_

_**Why you over there?**_

_**It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body**_

_**Like you never had a love, had a love**_

**You had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions**

**The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions**

**But it wasn't your fault**

**Wasn't in your intentions**

**To be the one here talking to me**

**Be the one listenin'**

**But I admire your popping bottles and dippin'**

**Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping**

**Baby, so don't be mad**

**Nobody else tripping**

**You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook**

_**See You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**_

_**How to love**_

_**How to love**_

_**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love**_

_**How to love**_

_Oh,_

_See I just want you to know_

_That you deserve the best_

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**Yeah**

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_

**Far from the usual**

_You see you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**

**How to love, How to love**

_**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart**_

_**Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out**_

_**How to love, How to love**_

_**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**_

_**Now you in this corner tryna put it together**_

_**How to love, How to love **_

I loved the performance so Much. Leslie has a Beautiful voice. I've never heard her sing like that before. I looked to Jamie. She smiled at me and waved a little. I smiled back and Looked back up front. From the corner of my eye I could see Aunt Cedes looking at me closely. Aunt Rachel was talking about a Musical Coming up. She talked way to much so I tuned her out. I started thinking about other things. Like Jamie, The Bullying and Just what's goin on kind of Stuff.

**Glee! **

Later after Glee, I headed off to the Auditorium cause I heard some Music goin on. **(N/A: Rachel had to do a few things before they Left, Just letting you know) **Jamie was singing with a Violin in the Background. I reconized the song as Secrets.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Send it straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

"So If your gonna Give them away. Then what are they?" I asked Quietly.

"I didn't know anybody else was in here." She sounded like she was Crying. I sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything." I told her.

"You won't tell anybody?" Jamie asked.

"No, Of course not." I said.

"A few days ago. I just got this really Strong Feelings for you. There Are things I didn't tell anyone, But things I'm gonna tell you." She Explained to me. I was Kind of Shocked but not really.

"And so..." I said slowly.

"I think I like you..." Jamie said. I could see a tear fall from her eye.

"I- wow...Wait, Are you saying your Bi?" I asked her out of Curiousety.

"Yes..." Jamie said.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one that was Bi there." I said feeling Relieved.

"I seriously like you." Jamie said.

"And really, What are you going to do about it?" I asked teasingly.

"This is what I'll do." She gentally put her hands on my face, And Calmly Kissed me. I kissed back. It felt good. To just feel Loved. What the Two girls did not know, Was that Mercedes was watching them the whole time.

**Glee! (A/N: First Point of Vew Change.)**

*Mercedes POV*

Oh my god. I can't believe I just saw that. Seeing my Best Friend's Daughter Kissing another girl. Not that I have problem with it. It's just that two both Kept that a Secret. They should be Proud of who they Are. They shouldn't have to hide. I have to go tell Rachel about this. And yeah I know EavesDropping on people was wrong. But Kurt asked me to keep an Eye on her So I did what I did. I walked into the Choir room.

"Rachel?" I calmy said to get her Attention.

"Yeah Mercedes? Everything Okay?" Rachel Asked. I didn't think fast enough before this came out of my mouth.

"Jamie kissed Demi." I said Unexpectedly. Rachel stared at me wide eyes.

"What? Should we tell Kurt and Blaine, Or just give the girls sometime?" Rachel asked in a Quick hurry.

"I think we should give them sometime. If Demi doesn't Come out to her Fathers soon. Then will just have to tell them. Other then That, Will just... Wait and See what happens Next." I explained to Rachel Calmly.

"Okay. Well, Jamie was going over to Demi's house today. So I don't wanna drop the two off too late." Rachel Explained. Thank gosh That's over with. I couldn't believe this.

**Glee! (A/N: Back to Demi's POV)**

As I layed down in bed last night. I kept thinking about that Kiss. And Jamie. I couldn't believe That happened. Jamie, Was my first Girl Kiss. I smiled Came upon my Face. I kissed a girl and I liked it.

**So What do you think? Like it, Hate it? I thought it was Good. So any Ideas, Let me know. Review after this Please. And Any Ideas for Theme week Ideas or Musical Ideas, Let me know. :) Please review. XOXOXO You guys are amazing! **

**~Scout. **


	6. Pretending

**Yellow people. I'm so bored and It's almost 2:30 in the mourning. So Here's a New Chapter of Taking Chances. :) It's gonna be Awesome... I think. Chapter called Pretending. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Glee I only own my Character and My inspiration of writing. :D**

**Disclaimer Songs: Fly/Firework(Nicki Minaj and Katy Perry), Pretending(Glee), Breakeven(The Script)**

**Warnings: Couple curse words. **

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. :) The Mash up that will be in this Chapter I found it on Youtube. I know Glee already did Pretending since it's an Orginal song but Lets pretend they Didn't. So yeah I hope you guys like it. Please review! **

**Proceed...**

That Afternoon at school it was Me and Jamie's turn to perform our Duet. I've decided to write a song instead of singing a song that has been already sang. Jamie looked it over and she liked it alot. So instead of singing Aly and Aj, were doing Original.

"Does anybody have something to sing before we get started?" Aunt rachel asked. Four Hands Shot up. So looks like us and another Couple were going to perform.

"Let's let the other two go..." I whispered to Jamie who was next to me.

"Alright John and Jessi." Aunt Rachel said letting them come up. They were singing Fly and Fireworks. Both in the Beat of Firework.

**John **_Jessi __**Both**_

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly_

_To fly_

**I wish today it will rain all day**

**Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away**

**Trying to forgive you for abandoning me**

**Praying but I think I'm still an angel away**

**Angel away, yeah strange in a way**

**Maybe that is why I chase strangers away**

**They got their guns out aiming at me**

**But I become Neo when they're aiming at me**

**Me, me, me against them**

**Me against enemies, me against friends**

**Somehow they both seem to become one**

**A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood**

**They start coming and I start rising**

**Must be surprising, I'm just summising**

**I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher**

**More fire**

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Everybody wanna try to box me in_

_Suffocating every time it locks me in_

_Paint their own pictures then they crop me in_

_But I will remain where the top begins_

_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_

_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_

_I am not fly, I am levitation_

_I represent an entire generation_

_I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near_

_So we become alive in a time of fear_

_And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare_

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_

_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

_**But when you go hard your nay's become yay's**_

_**Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**_

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colours burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**Get ready for it**_

_**I came to win**_

_**Baby, you're a firework**_

_**Come on, let your colours burst**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**_

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

Applauses went through out the room. It was Mash Up really but maybe they could've worked a little harder on it. After it Died Aunt Rachel said we can perform. To be honest I was Quiet nervous about this.

**Jamie **_Demi __**Both**_

_**Face to face and heart to heart**_

_**We're so close yet so far apart**_

_**I close my eyes I look away**_

_**That's just because I'm not okay**_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be pretending**_

As we sang they Crowd Clapped along to the Beat.

_**How long do I fantasize**_

_**Make believe that it's still alive**_

_**Imagine that I am good enough**_

_**And we can choose the ones we love**_

**But I hold on, I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong,**

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

We sang the next part face to face to each other.

_**Keeping secrets safe**_

_**Every move we make**_

_**Seems like no ones letting go**_

_**And it's such a shame**_

_**Cause if you feel the same**_

_**How am I supposed to know? **__Oooooohh ooh ooh _

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending?**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

_**Will we always, always, always be**_

_**WIll we always, always, always be pretending?**_

"Guys... That was incredible." Aunt Rachel said Speechless.

"I don't believe I've ever heard it before." Aunt Cedes said.

"That's because it's an original." I said quietly. I hated keeping it a Secret i couldn't really hold in my tears.

"E-excuse for moment." I said and walked out. I know it was kind of rude of me to do that.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jamie's soft voice ask.

"I don't know. I don't think I can keep it a secret anymore..." I said nervously.

"Us?" She asked.

"Yes Us. I don't think I can keep us a Secret. I've lied to My Dad's before, And I hate that. I just I don't know what to do..." I stated.

"But Stacy and Her friends are gonna Bully you worse..." Jamie Started but I cut her off.

"I don't care about Stacy and her Damn Friends. I just wanna be with you." I said almost crying. Jamie pulled me into a warm and Soft hug.

"It just Isn't fair..." I said quiet.

"I know it isn't, But It's just life..." Jamie said. I pulled back and wiped off my tears.

"I wanna go home now." I said.

"I could let mrs. Hudson know." Jamie offered.

"Thank you." I said. I leaned on the wall, And waited for Aunt Rachel.

"Hey, You okay?" Aunt Rachel asked coming out of the Choir room.

"Does it look like it?" I asked calmly. but she knew the Answer.

"We have to pick up Uncle Finn on the way back to your house. His car broke down..." Aunt Rachel explained as we Walked down the Hall.

**Glee!**

We Picked up Uncle Finn.

"Hey Demi, What wrong?" He asked me.

"Everything..." I replied Quietly.

"Leave it alone Finn, I'll explaine to you later." I heard Aunt Rachel Explaine. I noticed from the corner of my eye Uncle Finn had worry look on his face. I ignored it.

**Glee! **

When I got home that Evening, I went straight to the Music Room. Just sang to myself for a little bit. I grabbed the Guitar.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_One still in love while the other one's leaving_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

**Well, If you got any Ideas for the next chapter let me know. Or how you felt about this Chapter. Your entitled to your on Opinion. So yeah Anyways, Please review I hope you liked it. :) You guys are Epic! Lessthanthree. **

**~Scout. **


	7. Everybody Hurts

**Chapter 7 The reason. So I think you might like this chapter. Idk. But yeah So lots in tears in this. *Hides under a rock* **

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee, Sadly. I also Don't own The song "The Reason" By Hoobastank. Or the Song "Everybody Hurts" by Avril lavign**

**Warnings: Bullying. Curse words. Tears. Mentions of Self-Harm. **

**A/N: There Could be Triggers. Not sure yet. So yeah. And review at the End please. :D Lessthanthree. **

Two weeks Later. **(Second time POV Change)**

Stacy's POV

I felt bad for Bullying Demi and Jamie like that. Mostly Demi. But Jen and Ashley were going to do the worse thing to Demi, That could possibly ruin her rep. It's not like she really had a reputation in the First place. I can't believe they were going to this though. I have to warn Demi somehow. But She doesn't talk to me or Answer my texts anymore. Maybe I could stop by her house or something. I don't know, I just have to stop this from happening.

Demi's POV

That mourning I went to school with Jamie. We talked about Glee mostly and How are relationship was going to work out. When we got to school. We were walking down the Main hallway until Stacy stopped us from going any further.

"Demi, Jamie, Before you go any further please let me talk to you. For at 3 minutes." Stacy had this pleading look in her eyes. It sounded important.

"Okay. Fine." I said Hesitating for the news.

"Okay Jen and Ashley were planning this thing And-" Stacy was cut off by the Flat screen that was on the Hallway wall. Everybody was gathered around it. I could here to familiar voices.

_"So If your gonna Give them away. Then what are they?"_

Oh god. It was the Conversation me and Jamie had a few days but why did they have to show this now? And why were they... Oh my.

_"I didn't know anybody else was in here."_

_"You know you can tell me anything."_

_"You won't tell anybody?" _

_"No, Of course not."_

_"A few days ago. I just got this really Strong Feelings for you. There Are things I didn't tell anyone, But things I'm gonna tell you."_

Few and fewer people started to look back towards me and Jamie but continued to stare at the TV. Oh gosh It was coming up. This is what stacy was trying to tell me.

_"And so..." _

_"I think I like you..."_

_"I- wow...Wait, Are you saying your Bi?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one that was Bi there." _There were some Gasps. Why wouldn't there be. I can't believe this was happening.

_"I seriously like you." _

_"And really, What are you going to do about it?"_

_"This is what I'll do." _

And there you have It. I was outed and So was Jamie. I couldn't stand to be in here anymore. People started whispering and Calling us names. And I just. I ran. I bet every one Saw that. I'm so embarrassed. I can't even show my face. Next thing I know I'm an the Auditorium. Silently singing to myself. Acting like nothing just happened.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

I then started to hear Jamie. **(A/N: **_Jamie __**Both)**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you**_

Does everybody go hear when they're Hurting? I felt a Tear go down my face as we sang in Perfect Harmony.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put __**you through**_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_**Thats why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is You [x4] **__I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is yoooouuu**_

"I'm So sorry this happened, Demi." Jamie said Calmly.

"How will tell my Dad's I mean I know they'll be okay with me being this way but Will they be mad that I kept it from them. I kept from them for like 4 weeks almost a month. What should I do?" I asked her.

"Call them bring them here, And tell them. With Explaination of course. And Plus I'll be there if you need me there." Jamie said.

"I'll call them now. And please be here. I don't wanna be alone." I explained.

"Your never alone." Jamie said and Kissed me on the Cheek. My Daddies were on speed dial So I just called one of them.

"Demi?" I heard Papa ask.

"Yes Papa it's me." I said.

"Is everything okay, Shouldn't you be in class?" Papa asked me.

"Yes Dad but something Happened and I need you and Daddy to come to the Auditorium. I have something Important to tell you and it has be face to face... It can't wait." I told him.

"Okay will be there in Fifteen minutes. I love you." Papa said.

"I love you too Papa. See ya." I said hanging up.

"That's a good start." Jamie said.

**Glee!**

Minutes Later, Kurt and Blaine were in the Auditorium Sitting down with Demi and Jamie.

"Is everything okay Sweetie?" Daddy asked.

"Everything is fine... " I said slowly.

"Then what was it that you needed to tell us?" Papa asked. I looked over to Jamie. Then back to my dad's.

"It wasn't long ago when I started having these feelings. And these feelings are very special to me. I love Girls the way I'm supposed to love guys. I love Jamie, Very much. And I honestly hope that you guys can respect that." I said thruthfully. I did not want to tell them what had happened earlier though.

"Thank you for having enough Courage to tell us that sweetie." Daddy said holding my hand.

"Of course we respect it. We love you and Your our Daughter." Papa said. I smiled. My smile then faded away as I thought about what happen. I felt a tear prickle in my eye.

"Honey whats wrong?" Daddy asked. Jamie looked at me with Concerned eyes.

"I did something bad. And I just know how to tell you..." I said scratching my arms a bit. I let a couple more tears fall.

"Dem, What did you do?" Jamie asked me.

"I-I just didn't k-know what to do. I felt H-hurt and b-betrayed Because of s-s-tacy and What her friends are doing to me. They're Destroying my l-life bit by b-bit..." I couldn't continue. My tears fell. Papa hugged me. He calmly rubbed my back as I cried into chest. Daddy asked me again.

"Baby, Please tell us. What did you do? What did they Do?" Daddy asked me. I pulled my sleeves up a little. It showed little cuts of where I had cut the night before. Daddy Papa and Jamie stared in Disbeliefe.

_*Flashback.*_

_I logged on to my FB once again. So many people posted on my wall._

_FAT UGLY WHORE_

_BITCH_

_BACKSTABBER_

_FAT ASS_

_One Comment made me cry terribly. I cried quietly cause I didn't want to get my Dad's worried._

_FAGGOT_

_I slammed the Mouse. And Cried more. Screw this whole Freakin Courage shit. I'm a Scared Fag Coward! I'm Done the Damn Bullying. Screw them All! I grabbed one of my Razors from the bathroom sink and Just started to slice my Arm. I then Carved the word PAIN in tiny letters._

_This discribed my feelings. _

**Facebook**

**Demetria Hummel-Anderson has Deactivated his/her Account.**

_*End of Flashback*_

"Were getting to the princible." Daddy said angirly. I pulled out of Papa's arms. I shook my head quickly.

"Nononnonnono Daddy you can't do that. Stacy and her Friends will make things worse. There's nothing you can do." I said to him quietly.

"There's something I can do. You just gotta trust me enough to do it." Daddy said to me.

"Kurt, Maybe we should deal with this later." Papa said.

"No, We won't. Papa you guys should just go home and I'll be home later." I explained.

"Listen to your dads." Jamie said. I must of forgotten she was here.

"Fine. But I'm staying here okay?" I told Papa.

"You can stay at school sweetie. Me and Daddy will talk at home." Papa explained getting up from the Seat.

"Thank you Papa." I said. Papa swiped my tears away with his thumb and Kissed my cheek.

"You come straight home." Daddy said. Then they were gone.

"Demi, I can't believe you did this." Jamie said with few tears.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again.I'll give you all my razors and it's only one." I explained.

"Fine. I'll give you this chance." Jamie said and Hugged me.

"Let's go to class We are way late." Jamie continued and Grabbed my hand. I guess this means No More Hiding.

**Glee!**

*General POV*

Kurt didn't go home right away. He had some business to finish. He had went to Sue Sylvesters Office.

"Porcelain. So good to see you." Coach S greeted.

"Hi Coach. You know my Daughter Demi right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She would've made a great cheerio but she didn't audition." Coah S Replied.

"I know. Because the Girls on your Squad are bullying her." Kurt Explained.

"That's horrible." Coach S said.

"Tell your Cheerios to back off okay. Please." Kurt asked.

"Will do Kurt." Coach S said and Noted it in her Journal.

"And It was good seeing you again." Kurt said Before exiting.

**Glee!**

*Demi's POV*

Jamie and I had gone to Glee club that After noon. Aunt Rachel looked Worried at me. So Did Cedes. I took my seat. Jamie held my hand and smiled. Were going to be okay, I can feel it. Once everybody gathered Rachel began to say something.

"Does anyone have... Anythig at all to start with before Our lesson?" Aunt Rachel asked. I saw Jamie's hand go up.

"I do." Jamie said.

"C'mon up." Aunt Rachel gestured.

"This song is for anybody that's been feeling down or Rough. Everybody Hurt's but it all turns okay in the end." Jamie Announced.

Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own

Why do you have to leave me?

It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me

Hold on onto me

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada, it's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone, I can't breathe

And I know you never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening

Now I see (now I see), now I see

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay

Lalalala

So many questions, so much on my mind

So many answers I can't find

I wish I could turn back the time

I wonder why

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)

It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada it's okay

Lalalalala it's okay

Everybody hurts some days

(Some days)

It's okay to be afraid

(I'm afraid)

Everbody hurts some days

Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)

Everybody feels this way

But it'll be okay (some days)

Can't somebody take me away

To a better place?

Everybody feels this way

(Ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh)

Ladadada it's okay

Lalalala, it's okay

Ladadada it's okay

Lalalala, it's okay

She motioned me wuietly to get up. And I did. I hugged her and whispered "I love you." in her ear.

"I love you too." Was her reply. I slightly smile knowing eveything will be okay.

**Okay thats the End of the Chapter. Hope you liked it. It took forever to Write this one. But I made it through. :) So please review at the end. Lend me some Ideas if ya got any. I hope everybody has a good summer vacation. No School = More updates. The only time I will not be making update is the Week July 8-15 Cause I'm going to church Camp. Anybody who wants scout to shutup say "I" *Everybody says I* Okay you guys leave now. Thanks for reading. lessthenthree. (Random guy: SHUTUP) *Facepalm* goodnight. **

**~Scout.**


	8. Not so much of a Competition

**This Chapter is Chapter 8 of course. Called Friendly Competition **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Or the songs Fireflies by Owl City or Fireworks by Katy Perry or Nicest Kids in town Hairspray **

**Warnings: None I believe. **

**A/N: Warblers will be mentioned in here. Please review at the End. Guest Appearances of Emma Schuester and Will Schuester **

*Rachel's POV*

That Mourning, I drove to school taking Demi again. I entered in the Choir room and Found a Letter envolope on the Piano. It was Adressed to the New Directions. How Odd, I thought to Myself. I opened and Read it.

_Hello New Directions,_

_I Luke Edgeman, Head master of The Warblers invite you and your Crew(New Directions) to a Warblers performance at McKinley Park, Tomarrow at 4:30 pm. We hope to see you there, And you are also welcome to have your group perform group number if you may. I know this was a very short letter but I would like our groups to get along and not think of us as Competition. Think of us as Friends. Thank you. And we hope to see you there. :)_

signed,

_Luke and The warblers. _

I honestly don't trust competition. Since we will be competing against them for sectionals. But I think I'll let it slide.

**Glee!**

**Next day**

*Demi's POV*

I for one, Think this was in excellent Idea. Going to visit our Competition was good, Right? I hope this wont be a waste of our time.

And the Head Master, Luke he name was. He is Soooo to die for. Although if Jamie heard me say that. She would be quiet upset. The warblers were performing too of my Fave songs. I sat next too Jamie and Listened to the group.

Luke:

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Luke and Warbles: 'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Josh(Another warbler): You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Brad(Also A warbler): Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

Luke: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Luke and The warblers: 'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down

All: Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through

Luke: 'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down

All: Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

They were extatic. Incredible. Some of the other new Directions were enjoying them two. This made me happy.

They then started to perform Fireflies by owl City. But it wasn't Luke who had the Solo this time, It was a Kid Named Tim and a few others got parts too.

Tim: You Would Not Believe Your Eyes

If Ten Million Fireflies

Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep

Cause They Fill The Open Air

And Leave Teardrops Everywhere

You'd Think me Rude

But I Wouuld Just Stand And stare

All warblers: I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly

It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

Luke: Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs

From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs

As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance

A Foxtrot Above My head

A Sockhop Beneath My Bed

A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly

All: It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

When I Fall Asleep

Tim: Leave My Door Open Just A crack

Warblers: Please Take Me Away From Here

Tim: Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac

Warblers: Please Take Me Away From Here

Luke: Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep

Warblers: Please Take Me Away From Here

Luke: When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep

Tim: To Ten Million Fireflies

I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes

I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell

But I'll Know Where Several Are

If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare

Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly

It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

When I Fall Asleep

Warblers: I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly

It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

When I Fall Asleep

John *Whispering slightly*: I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly

It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams

Everybody applaud. They're too Good. This is going to be a Hard compitition. But We have to perform something too. Cause Aunt Rachel made a sing our butts off yesterday. Grr.

Logan: Hey there, Teenage Baltimore!

Don't change that channel!

'Cause it's time for the Corny

Collins Show! Brought to you by

Ultra Clutch Hairspray!

Logan and New Directions: Ev'ry afternoon

When the clock strikes four

(-bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba-)

A crazy bunch of kids

Crash through that door

(-bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba-)

They throw off their coats

And leave the squares behind

And then they shake it, shake it, shake it

Like they're losing their mind

You'll never see them frown

'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

New Directions: Ooooooh Ooooooh

Jarrod and The new Directions: Every afternoon

You turn your T.V. on

(-na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na-)

And we know you turn the sound up

When your parents are gone, yeah

(-na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na-)

And then you twist and shout

For your favorite star

And once you've practiced every step

That's in your repertoire

You better come on down

And meet the nicest kids in town

John and New Directions: Nice white kids

Who like to lead the way

And once a month

We have our "negro day!"

And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round

Mr. Corny Collins

With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!

So every afternoon

Drop everything

(-bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba-)

Who needs to read and write

When you can dance and sing?

(-bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba-)

Forget about your algebra

And calculus

You can always do your homework

On the morning bus

Can't tell a verb from a noun

They're the nicest kids in town

Jacob: ROLL CALL!

I'm Demi

John

Jamie

Jarrod

Jacob

Leslie

Hannah

Lucas

Nina

And I'm... Logan.

(All of us girls had to scream)(At least the warblers new who we were now)

Logan and The New Directions: So, if every night you're shaking

As you lie in bed

(-mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony-)

And the bass and drums

Are pounding in your head

(-mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony-)

Who cares about sleep

When you can snooze in

School?

They'll never get to college

But they sure look cool

Don't need a cap and a gown

'Cause they're the nicest

Kids in town

The New Directions: They're the nicest. Nicest

They're the nicest, nicest

They're the sugar 'n' spicest,

The nicest kids in...

Kids in town!

WOAH!

Okay I have to admit that was kind of fun. Get to dress like we were in the 60's dancin like were in the 60's and It wasn't just the us groups. Everybody that stopped at the park came to see us perform. After the performance luke from the Warblers wished us good luck.

It was so Much fun. Everybody had left except for this one couple. I guess aunt Rachel new them. Cause they sure knew her.

"Rachel, You've done well with this group." The man said.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Aunt Rachel said.

"Rachel, Your not a Highschooler anymore. You can call will." Will said.

"Who might this be?" The woman asked. Aunt Rachel turned around and saw me.

"Oh this is my Niece Demi. Kurt and Blaine's child." Aunt Rachel said as I walked over there.

"Hi Demi, I used to teach your Dad's and your Aunt here. I'm Mr. Schue, But call me Will." Will said holding out his hand. I slightly smiled and Shook it.

"Hi Will." I said quietly.

"I'm Emma." Emma said I also shook her hand.

"Did you guys enjoy the Performance?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we did." Will said.

"Will, It was seeing you. But we better get these kids back to the highschool. I have to get Demi home by 5:30. So. It was nice seeing you." Aunt Rachel said. They both hugged and She also hugged Emma.

"It was pleasure meeting you Demi. Tell your Dad's we said Hi." Will said smiling.

"Duely noted." I said. Gosh I sounded like my Daddy. Will and Emma Chuckled.

"Let's go." Aunt Rachel said.

**Glee! **

Hours later I was back at home, Eating Dinner with my Dad's.

"So sweety, How did today go?" Daddy asked.

"It went amazing. Oh this Man named, Will said Hi." I told them.

"Will... William... William Schuester? That Man?" Papa asked.

"Yes that Man. Him and His wife said Hi. They' both seem very nice." I said.

"They are nice. So what did you guys perform?" Daddy asked. Oooh boy, Daddy was gonna freak He loved this Musical.

"We did Nicest kids in town from Hairspray." I said.

"Nuh-uhh. You guys didn't. Mr. Schue never let us do Hairspray. Your lucky to have Aunt Rachel as your Choir teacher." Daddy said taking a bite of his food. I finish eating the rest of my Salad.

"Well, I'm finish. I think i'm gonna take a shower then go to bed." I announced.

"Kay night sweety." Papa said.

"Night honey." Daddy said. I both gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek they did the same to me. This I honestly have to say was a great day.

**Well, What did you think? You like it at all? I hope you did. Sorry for the long update. Won't happen again. But while your wait for the next check out my new Stories Baby Blues, or Kurt's Diary. Better yet, Check out New Directions, That takes a long ass time to read. :) **


	9. Fix a Heart

**Oh my, I haven't updated this in foreves. Anyways, Here is Chapter 9. Called Fix a Heart**

**So yeah, It's gonna be fun! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did many many things would change. **

**Warnings: none again? **

**A/N: Demi and Jamie's Anniversary is this Chapter. So lots of Love in the Air! YAY! Review at the End please and thank you. Enjoy. **

*Demi's POV*

I woke up this mourning Completly excited. It was me and Jamie's 1 month anniversary. We've been together for 1 month. Can you believe it? I can. This is great. I went downstaires that saturday mourning for breakfast.

"What's with the Gigantic smile?" Daddy asked. I was still smiling.

"I'm just really really happy." I said.

"We can tell?" Papa said.

"It has been a Month since me and Jamie start dating." I smiled. Daddy looked like he was scanning for a minute.

"Yup, You got a little bit of Rachel in ya. She and Finn would Celebrate Month anniversary's." Daddy said.

"So I was thinking for a small present we could go to a movie. without surpervision form you two." I said.

"Fine but were dropping you off." Papa said. Daddy handed me twenty.

"Thank you guys." I said kissing them both on the Cheek.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now what time were planning on going?" Daddy asked.

"Movies start at 3:30 so we could head out around three. And then you could come and get us again at 5 O' clock." I explained.

"That could work. You'll be back in time for dinner. Would you like Jamie to join us at dinner?" Papa asked.

"Sure, That would be great. I'll go call Jamie now and tell her the Plans." I said. I finished Breakdast and went back to my room.

**Glee!**

I called Jamie's Phone.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. That's Odd.

"Um, Is Jamie Avalaible?" I asked.

"She's busy. Can she call you back?" He asked.

"Well I need to speak with her. Um, Who am I speaking too?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend. Who is this?" He asked. I hung up. What the hell? How could she do this? She said she had feelings for me. Did she just loose them or did she never even have any feelings? And why would someone else have her Phone? I had some many questions running through my head at the moment.

"Demi, Are you okay?" Papa asked, Knocking on my door.

"I'm fine Papa, Could you go away?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. He came in anyways. I leaned backon my headboard behind my bed.

"Sweatheart, What happened?" Papa asked brushing the hair from my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was crying in chest. He just shushed me and said everything would be okay.

"How is everything gonna be okay, She's cheating on me." I cried. He hugged me tightly. I kissed the top of my hair.

"I just know. Maybe there was reason she didn't tell you." Papa said. I sat up and looked at him.

"We tell each other everything. I didn't think she would do this." I said.

"Sing." Papa said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing. I know you well enough that whenever you sing, You feel better." Papa explained. He then moved his thumb to wipe away of my tears. I began quietly singing Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_and if I'm not the best_

_then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

**Glee!**

I'm standing In front of the Glee club singing this slow song. They wonder.

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

I keep letting them wonder. Jamie is starting to get the picture but maybe not the full version of it. She doesn't know that I stopped cutting along time ago. I stopped because of her. And you wanna know what's funny I started again, Because of her.

_Even now I know what's wrong_

_how could I be so sure_

_if you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held you hand so tight_

_you didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

Once it's broken it's broken. You can't put it back together because It just hurts. It's like shattered glass. They don't even know what I'm feeling.

_ohhh ohhh..._

_yeah ohhh..yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_swearing up and down you can fix_

_what's been broken yeah_

_please don't get my hopes up no no_

_baby tell me how could you be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Will I be able to get over this?

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

_oh no no no_

_you never really can fix a heart_

_oh no no no_

_you never really can fix a heart_

_oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

The song ended. Jamie walked up to me.

"Tell me what I did wrong?" Jamie Asked.

"You should already know. Your a liar. And a cheater." I glared at her.

"What could possibly make you think that?" Jamie asked

"I called you Saturday and a guy picked up your Phone. He said he was your Boyfriend." I said.

"Maybe you two should deal with this in the hall." Aunt Cedes started.

"There's nothing to hide anymore." I said, I then stormed out.

**TBC**

**Well there's an Update for ya. Don't worry this isn't the end of Jamie and Demi's relationship. I have stuff planned out. XD So yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review at the End. If you have any Suggestions let me know. Lessthanthree.**

**Until the next Chapter**

**~Scout. **


	10. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
